I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for controlling transmit power in a wireless communication network.
II. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless networks may be capable of supporting communication for multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such wireless networks include wireless wide area networks (WWANs), wireless metropolitan area networks (WMANs), and wireless local area networks (WLANs).
In a wireless communication network, a terminal may transmit a signal to another terminal for peer-to-peer communication. The signal should be transmitted at sufficiently high power so that the recipient terminal can correctly decode the signal with high probability. However, transmitting the signal at too high a power level may cause excessive interference to other terminals. It is thus desirable to transmit the signal such that the recipient terminal can reliably receive the signal while reducing interference to other terminals.